


I Love You

by RemyWrites



Series: Pride 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual, Fluffy?, Gay, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Logan came out to Virgil as bi, and Virgil is scared Logan will leave him, until Logan reminds Virgil of a promise he made.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I almost started crying when I edited this, and I'm the one who wrote it. It's so soft? and sweet? and soft and sweet Logan is my favorite okay it only took me 25 minutes and a good cry to write this, and I love it

I laid my head on his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. He said it helped his anxiety, gave him something to do with his hands other than scratching his skin or picking at the carpet fibers. It felt good, I will admit. And it made it easier to see when I leaned over my desk. So I let him do it, anytime he needed. “Hey Lo?” his tentative voice spoke. There was a quiver in his tone, but I knew better than to turn around. He would tell me when he wanted me to, and I was okay to give him the respect of not forcing eye contact. 

“Yes Virgil?” I asked, looking straight ahead at the black baseboards and grey carpet.

“You’re n-not gonna leave me, r-right?” I knew the look on his face, even if I couldn’t see it. It was a look of fear and anxiety. He’d worn it for three weeks, ever since I told him I was bisexual. 

“Never,” I shook my head. 

“B-but... you like girls... I-I can’t... I’m not that. I can’t give you that.”

“You’re right. You can’t. But no one else can give me what you do. Sure, other guys can let me use them as a pillow, and a lot of girls know how to braid hair, but Virgil... Lovely you have something they don’t. You have a kindness I’ve not seen in anyone else. You have a happiness that infects everything it touches. You have a hope that I need. You are you, and no one else can do you as well as you can. “You’re the person who I can go to when I need a hug, or just someone to sit next to. You’re the person who I can trust. And Virgil, you’re the only person I let myself show emotions around. You’re the only person I feel safe enough to feel around. You make me free. No one else can.”

“B-but... I’m me...”

“Yes Virgil,” I sat up and turned around, sensing his need to see me say it, not just hear it. “And I love you. Guys, girls, nonbinary people, none of them are you. Hypothetically, if I were single and I liked a girl, I would ask her out, yes. But even when I was single, I didn’t ask her out. I asked you out. Because I like  _ you _ , Virgil. So even though I like girls too, I choose you. And that’s all that matters.” Virgil nodded, looking down. I lifted Virgil’s hand and held his left ring finger under his eyes. “And this, Virgil? I said until death do us part. I said forever. And I fully intend to keep that promise, Virgil. I love you.” 

My husband’s cheeks were wet with tears when he finally looked up at my eyes. I said it again. I love you. Over and over, until he hugged me as tightly as he could. “I love you too Logan,” he said. And he smiled. I couldn’t see his smile, he was hiding his face in my chest. But I could hear it. I could picture it in my mind. After all, I was the lucky guy who got to see it every single day.


End file.
